NALU one shot!
by Univerzes
Summary: This is for NALU fans! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Sorry it's short ! I'm really trying to make them longer I'm just not that good at them! Leave a review thanks!


This is for my best friend cuz he loves this OTP Lucy X Natsu! Here we go~

It was right after the mission Lucy headed to her house to clean up due to the amount of bruises she has on her body. There was blood in her long blonde hair. Her clothes were completely destroyed. Her shorts now barley covering her lower half at all, along with her shirt. The only thing keeping her upper half covered was her bra and even then that wasn't good enough because that one was almost falling off. Her shoes were completely destroyed which made her very sad but Ey, she can't do anything about it now

I was walking home just after a mission with Natsu. It was his turn to choose the mission because last time I chose and I chose a simple cafe job. Normally Erza and Gray would occupy us but they didn't because Erza was with Jellal, and Gray was trying to "work" things out with Juvia. Happy was away with Carla and Wendy so me and Natsu got to spend the whole time together. The mission was a fighting mission to track down some monsters and a dark guild. No biggie right? WRONG! Fucking Natsu destroyed EVERYTHING! But then again I guess it isn't his fault... I am pretty weak when it comes to fighting... ~le sigh~ but anyway the mission was originally suppose to last a good two weeks but ended up lasting a month and a half! I slowly grew feelings for Natsu... Normally I saw him as a brother but not anymore.. He was... UGH! I could feel a huge smile and blush creep up to my cheeks so I shook my head and focused on head homing for once not having Plue with me.

Once I reached my apartment I went inside and headed to the bathroom taking a shower, sighing softly at the warm water loving how it trickled down my skin. A small shiver running down my spin as I imagined Natsu in here with me... His large muscular arms trailing down my small body... His mouth against my neck sucking and biting it with his sharp teeth... His large member rubbing against my.. STOP! Okay enough you stupid imagination. I cupped my face slapping them shaking my head quickly.

"No no no no no. Bad! He probably doesn't even see me in THAT way either... But it'd sure be nice if he did... Then we could fu- NO. Seriously I need to stop like right now." I told myself out loud. After my shower and taking forever to get all the blood out of my hair I cleaned up my wounds, which were just cuts and bruises. I walked over to my closest looking at all my clothes deciding what I should wear. The hardest decision a girl ever had to make.

I wanted to go with something Natsu would like... He likes the color reddish pink right..? UGH! How could I not know this.. Whatever. I stood there in my towel before deciding what I was gonna wear. I grabbed my white Lacy set and put them on and I ended up grabbing a slim salmon colored dress that's tight at the top making my chest stand out but nice and flowy at the bottom. I put on my black heeled shoes that made me Natsu's height almost maybe a little bit small but whatever. I grabbed my keys but left my spirit keys at my house and walked out taking a deep breath.

On my way to Natsu's I got a lot of.. Pervy looks ? It truly didn't bug me like it should because I had eyes for one person and one person only and that was Natsu. All I could think about was the times during our missions when we almost ALMOST kissed but every time he would pull away...

~Flash back~

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET OUT!" I screamed as Natsu entered the bathroom naked while I was SHOWERING! I threw things at him and he was just standing there laughing while my face was bright red glaring at him as I tried to cover myself up.

"C'mon Luce I've seen you naked many times!" He said with his goofy signature grin

"I don't care get out!" I went to push him out but slipping and fell. Natsu tried to catch me but ended up falling on top of me

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see my face only a centimeter away from his. His eyes are wide a blush on his face, his body right between my legs.

MAY I REMIND YOU WE ARE BOTH STILLLLL NAKED!

I blushed darkly and went to move but froze when I felt something hard start poking close to my... Southern region... I looked at Natsu who was still staring at me.

"Na~ ahh~" I went to say his name but ended up moaning when me moves some his member rubbing against my region

I could feel myself slowly start to become aroused a warm puddle forming between my legs and going onto his dick every time he brushed against me.

I went to say something but before I could Natsu was up and ran out of the room faster than Laxus could zap away which was shocking.(a/n: get it shocking?! Cause Laxus is.. No? Okay... ;-;..)

I got up and quickly finished my shower walking out of the bathroom looking around to find Natsu no where in sight. I sighed sadly and grabbed my clothes getting dressed and laid down reading waiting for him to come back.

~Present~

I reached Natsu's house and knocked on his door, all I heard was a "COME IN." I slowly entered his house terrified because Natsu isn't the... Cleanest person ever so when i normally come over to his house it's a complete disaster but I was surprised. His house wasn't a mess at all it was spotless! I walked around and headed into the kitchen looking for him. I saw him making some Steak with some green beans and Mac and Cheese. So like him haha.

"Hey Natsu." My voice was quiet but I had a huge smile on my face as I sat down watching. He glanced at me a blush forming on his cheeks nodding and going back to cooking.

"H-hey Luce.. Dinner's almost done so just wait a little" I nodded and sat there watching him cook smiling softly making every note of what he was doing trying to remember this sweet quiet moment.

After a while he set the plate of steak down in front of me and we dug in. We didn't speak at all during dinner which wasn't really awkward I would say more like... Peaceful? We stole glances at each other, every time our eyes met we would blush and laugh.

One dinner was done we put the plates in the sink and headed to the living room sitting down on the couch watching tv. I was cold and started shivering. Natsu noticed and pulled me close, instantly snuggling close into his warmth

"Thanks Natsu.." All I heard was a grunt as he secretly stared at my breasts but I didn't care I loved being with him. It made me very happy. But after a while I somehow managed to be in his lap completely his arms wrapped around my waist, my back resting against his large frame.

Grant it he wasn't built like Laxus and Gajeel but to me he was perfectly fine. I decided to tease him by sliding his hands up grazing my breasts. I could hear a small hiss coming from his lips as he tensed up. My hands sliding down his legs my hips moving a little. I Yelp when Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around my waist his voice low and huskily but also warningly at the same time.

"Luce... You don't know what you're getting yourself into.." He growled as he took a deep breath my arousal obvious now.

"I do.. And I want it.. Natsu please give me what I want!" I blushed darkly my voice pleading.

"... I'm not the one to disappoint now am I..?" I could practically feel Natsu's smile against my neck as his hands slide up my body roughly grabbing my breasts, giving them a harsh squeeze

"Ah! N-not so hard Natsu.." He rolls his eyes and rips my dress in a half making my eyes widen. His hands slide my Lacy bra up and start to fondle my breasts slowly. His thumb and pointer fingers grabbing my both my nipples twisting and pulling on them making me lean my head back moaning.

My hips move against his now hard member, while he gropes and massages my boobs, one of his hands slides down into my thong rubbing my clit causing me to whimper and moan. He takes my clit and pinches it pulling on it making me whine. He pulls his middle and pointer finger to my mouth making me lick them, before spreading my legs and shoving them into my pussy making me moan loudly and arch.

You might be wondering if I'm a virgin, no I'm not. I would tell you the story but I'll shorten it up for you. Boyfriend blah blah blah love story blah blah blah date blah blah blah sex blah blah blah he left me. There ya go! Short and sweet version of it.

Natsu fingers started to move faster and spread apart making me arch, biting my lip. My nails dig into his skin already panting softly. I turn and glance at Natsu, a devious smirk on his face. Something I've never seen before.. He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder walking to the bedroom, his hand sending a hard loud smack to my ass

"NATSU! " I yell out his name as his hand meets my ass looking at him with a glare but a dark blush. He just winks and throws me on the bed making me laugh and look up at him with a seductive look. My eyes hazy already as they stare into his.

Natsu rips his shirt off and stands at the edge of the bed unbuckling his pants pushing them down along with his boxers relieving his large... Long... Thick...Juicy member. I slowly start to drool the my arousal become sooooo much worse. Natsu takes a deep breath in hailing it causing me to blush. He looks at me for approval and I nod.

Natsu makes his way between my legs his member rubbing against my pussy causing me to let out a soft moan when doesn't last too long as he thrusts his hips forcing his dick to go all the way inside me, forcing me to cry out in immense pleasure. He starts to thrust fast and hard growling. His hands going to my breasts gripping them tightly. My hands grip the bed sheets tightly as I cry out in please my voice very loud to where the people who decide to pass by will definitely hear.

Natsu thrusts never slow down as he pick me up and puts me in the doggy position, his hands grabbing my hips his nails digging into my skin some as he keeps pounding going faster and harder. His growling just like a dragon's which turns me on even more causing me to cry out. He moves his hips a little and instantly hits my g-spot making me scream in pleasure

"OH YES! Right there Natsu! " he continues to his that spot making me cry out every with every thrust, my body trembling as I am close to cumming. I could feel Natsu's dick expand and harden more as he is close to cumming as well. He lifts me up against his chest biting down on my neck, his teeth digging into my neck marking me as his mate.

"NATSU/LUCY!" We yell each other's name as we cum at the same time our body trembling as we call to the bed. I lay there panting my hand grazing over where Natsu marked me a small flame tattoo appearing.

~ At the guild with Laxus ~

Laxus takes a deep breath and looks at the door, Gajeel doing the same thing. They turn to look at each other both smirking and shaking his head.

"Well damn, didn't think Flame Brain had it in him." Laxu laughs loudly with Gajeel both getting strange looks from people in the guild but they just shrug it off and go back to what they were doing while Laxus and Gajeel talk about what just occurred.


End file.
